Austria's neighbour Prussia
by mouse200
Summary: Austria has always thought that his neighbour, Prussia, was just annoying. But recently Austria can't help but feel himself getting closer to Prussia. Are they now friends or something more? PrussiaXAustria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with my second fan fiction. This time it's about Prussia and Austria so hope you enjoy it. (Feel free to leave comments for me)**

**Ps. I don't own Hetalia or the characters no matter how much I want to.**

Austria sat on his piano bench elegantly gliding his fingers across the white and black ivory keys. Beautiful music flowed around the room. Austria loved to play his music. It made him feel relaxed and it gave him time to think. This piece in particular was one of his favourites because not only was it by one of his favourite Austrian composers but it was also the first piece he had learned to play all the way though. Austria could really get lost in this piece.

Hungary stood in the doorway watching her friend in delight. She loved to watch him play; he always looked so relaxed and happy as his figures danced delicately across the well-known keys. She had heard him play this piece many times and knew it was one of his favourites. He's so talented, I wish I could play like that, she thought to herself.

Hungary's eyes flicked to the widow eyes sliding into slits. Outside the window she could see white hair sticking up out of the bushes. Prussia! She yelled in her head.

Austria delicately played the last note written on his sheet music and sat back with a smile. He turned as he heard clapping from the doorway behind him. "Thank you Hungary I'm glad you enjoyed it," Austria smiled, turning back around to close the lid on the piano.

"Now that you're finished would you like me to get you some tea?" Hungary asked, completely forgetting about Prussian just outside the window.

"That would be wonderful," Austria answered, shutting his music book and putting it back in his folder. Hungary nodded then headed to the kitchen to make Austria his tea. Austria stud up to follow her when he heard the sound of a window opening to his left.

He turned around to find Prussia climbing through his window. Austria rolled his eyes, "you do realise I have a front door, don't you?"

"No fun that way," Prussia smirked, Austria raised an eyebrow at him, "plus that Hungary bitch will never let me in."

Austria frowned, "Don't use that sort of language in my house." Prussia raised his hands into the air pretending to surrender. "Prussia what are you even doing here?"

Prussia shrugged as he walked closer to the other man. "I was bored so I decided that I should come and annoy you to cheer me up." Prussia's smirk grew wider as he spoke.

"Why…" Austria didn't even get to finish his sentence before he found himself pinned to the wall. "Get off me!" Austria wined as he tried to overpower the stronger man. Prussia laughed as he saw the other nation struggling in his grip.

Prussia had come to Austria's to annoy him for as long as he could remember and now that he no longer had his country he would come much more often. Austria would always cheer him up when he was feeling down and today was to exception.

Prussia's laugh grew louder as the shorter nation went limp in his grip. "Prussia please! Leave me alone." But he knew all too well that there was no point in asking or struggling. Austria looked down at the floor in defeat.

"You give up to fast specs," Prussia said loosening his grip slightly. Austria heated Prussia's nicknames for him and Prussia new it. "So what have you been up to lately?" Austria was a little shocked at the ex-nation's question; he had never really taken an interest in asking Austria about his day.

"That is none of your business, and it's not like you care anyway," Austria said quietly, still not looking at the other man.

"God specs it's just a question don't have to get so touchy about it," Prussia wined. "So have you been busy with Hungary lately?" Prussia smirked; now back to his ordinary happy self.

Austria looked up at him in angry astonishment, "we are just friends and you know that!" He yelled.

Prussia laughed, "Yhar, yhar so you keep on saying." Prussia shook his head, trying hard not to meet the angry Austrian's gaze. "So got anyone else?" Prussia was now the one looking down at the ground while Austria stared at him.

"N… No," Austria stuttered.

"Too bad, you're a good catch."

Austria could hear his heart in his ears as the words left the albino's mouth.

"I talked to France today," Prussia announced smirking again as he lifted his head, "He said he has some nice maid dresses at his shop if you want one."

Austria's eyebrows rose higher, "Why would I want one of those?" He asked angrily. He tried to struggle away again but the German tightened his grip.

"Just so you know you would defiantly look sexy in one!" Prussia breathed his smile widening. Austria didn't know what to say.

The sound of a teacup smashing on the floor made them both jump. "Oh fuck!" Prussia shouted before letting go of Austria and running back to the window. It was Hungary and she wasn't only angry she had her frying pan with her.

Hungary ran after him waving her pan in the air, "You stay away from this house!" she screeched, just missing him as he dashed out the window. She turned back around to see Austria straightening out his coat. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Austria smiled at her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about the tea too," She huffed, "I clean it up."

"Please don't be sorry it's all right," Austria said as she left the room to get the dust pan and brush out from the cupboard.

When she had gone Austria's eyes travelled back to the window in confusion. Why did Prussia ask me _those_ questions? He thought to himself before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Austria rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked at his watch, it was only 6:15 but he decided to get up any way. He stood up sweeping his glasses of his bed side table and placing them onto his nose.

He glanced quickly at himself in the mirror before heading down stairs for some breakfast. Half way down the stairs he heard a strange rattling. He knew it wasn't Austria cat because he had just seen him asleep on the landing.

Who could that be? He asked himself, picking up speed.

The sight in the kitchen shocked him so much he jumped back a step. There in his kitchen were three dogs eating a box of cereal they had managed to get out of the cupboard. Anger replaced the shock as he realized who these dogs belonged to. These are Germany's dogs, he said to himself, but how?.. "Prussia!" he yelled.

"You called." This made him jump even more then before as he spun around to see Prussia was now standing in the door way eating _his _cereal. Prussia smirked at the surprised look on Austria's face.

"What… you… Why?.." Austria stuttered.

"You're the one who left your back door unlocked," Prussia cackled as he sat down to watch Austria wrestling with the dogs to get back his cereal. When Austria finally got it off them the dogs ran away into the house happily. Austria sighed, "Did you really have to bring the dogs?" He replaced the half eaten box of cereal back in its cupboard.

"West told me to take them for a walk."

"Then why did you bring them here?" Austria was getting even angrier now. Prussia only shrugged. "Well then get them out of here," Austria yelled at the albino.

Prussia pouted, "but I don't want to go," He winced. Austria closed his eyes and started counting. "Err specs, what are you doing?" Prussia asked peering at Austria's face.

"I'm trying to calm myself down," Austria spat, his teeth gritted together. Austria's eyes slid back open to find that Prussia was a lot closer than before. His smirk reappeared on his face as he saw the purple eyes of the Austrian reopen.

"Prussia what do you want with me?" Austria sighed. When he said that Austria found himself almost hitting the kitchen counter as Prussia moved closer to him.

And for the first time ever Austria looked the albino straight in the eyes. The red eyes told a different story to his mouth. They looked relaxed and happy, when his mouth seemed to be stuck in that horrible smirk.

Austria felt his spine hit the counter and he winced slightly as a small pain went through him. "Sorry," Prussia whispered stepping back a step.

This shocked Austria more than the dogs, more than Prussia turning up in his house. "What did you just say?" Austria stuttered.

"You heard me so don't make me say it again," Prussia whispered harshly, turning his head down to the floor breaking the Austrian's gaze into his eyes. Austria shared at the top of his head, "did you say sorry to me?"

Prussia nodded sheepishly. Austria reached out a hand and put it to Prussia's cheek. Prussia flinched away lifting up his head. "Austria you… you…" Prussia didn't know what to say, as he looked into Austria's eyes. Prussia found himself drown to his Austrian neighbour as he looked into his beautiful purple eyes.

Then before ether of them could say another word Prussia planted a gentle kiss on Austria's lips. Austria stiffened. What's going on? He thought to himself. But as the kiss continued he relaxed, closed his eyes and lent slightly towards the Prussian.

The kiss continued for a few more minutes before Prussia leaned back with a small smile. Austria blushed leaning his head onto the taller man's chest and letting him hug him. What is this? Austria thought.

Austria had completely forgotten about the dog free in his house as he heard the man next to him utter the three words he thought he would never hear him say. "I like you."

Austria looked up at Prussia, "I like you too." His own words surprised him more than the Prussian's. And the strangest thing was; he meant it. He did like Prussia and somehow, now that he thought about it, he always did.

The end

**Hope you liked the story, sorry it's not as long as the last one. Thanks for all the views so far and don't forget to leave a comment. And sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar I'm trying my best.**


End file.
